Don't Leave Me
by Anzu2
Summary: ONE SHOT! kenshin's leave kaoru...again... what can happen while he's away! will he come back!.. and what's Saito doin' here? read and find out!


Disclaimer:… nope… I don't own RK ^^;

Me: ok folks.. This is a ONE SHOT!.. My first "one shot" actually..

Sabbi: yup. Sort of sounds like me ^^.. I never update my stories…hehe..

Corey:……I want a 

Sabbi & me: squirrel

Corey: T_T yup….

Me:…… well, this one is very sad…. So.. Enjoy ^_^

The blackness of night swept over her face. Her raven hair ever gracing down her back. Sapphire eyes piercing with both affection and sadness. A deep affection burned within her every time she saw his face. A lost love had escaped her. He had wandered off just as soundly as he had wandered into her life, her heart.  
" i will return.... Trust me" he had whispered into her ear and she wept before him. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to have faith in him. However, as the days dragged by her heart grew heavy. The dojo seemed quieter, the days darker. Laughter was scarce in the dojo. And the raven-haired girl seemed to have lost her will to live. The memory burned in her mind, much as any memory of him, but this one hurt the worst.  
She had just poured her heart out to him. Tried to make him see how see saw him, loved him. His deep purple eyes reflected her disgruntled face.  
"Oh Kaoru," he had whispered. His head hung low," you don't understand how much I've longed to hear those words. I love you so much that it hurts every time i see you." he hugged her affectionately.  
".... Kenshin" she whispered while in his embrace. Finally, her dream was coming true. He kissed her gently on the cheek. His kiss sent a wave of love through her body, wanting him more and more. He let go of her." I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, but i must leave for a dangerous enemy is following me, that he is, and i can't have him harm you."  
Kaoru felt her whole world crashing down. Just as she let him know how she felt, and just as he admitted the same, he was leaving.  
He hugged her a last time as she cried on his shoulder.  
He kissed her on the head and talked low, soothingly.  
" i will return...trust me" and he let her fall before him.  
She barely managed to plead with him, she was too distraught, "Kenshin...don't leave...please"   
she had collapsed on the ground. The scene was all too familiar. But this wasn't just to Kyoto, or to fight Shishio.... This time seemed more final than any other did. He kissed her again, this time one the lips.  
" i will return.... My love." and he disappeared through the shadows once again...as many times before.  
This memory still stung heavily in her mind. Sano of course wanted to know where Kenshin was, but she couldn't bring herself to say what happened. Sano had been furious, but took his rage out on trees instead of Kenshin. The five ace forests that had once been located near the dojo, was gone now because of Sano. Yahiko was just as mad as Sano. But as he was not able to knock down trees, he took it out in practicing. The rest of the group, Megumi, Ayami, Sezumia, the grandpa, were too sad to talk. Megumi seemed even more depressed than the others. Maybe it was the fact she was the only one besides Kaoru, and Kenshin who knew what happened that night. Or maybe it was because Kenshin once again didn't say goodbye. But she continued her work more lazily than usual. But wherever you went in the dojo, you were sure to see a sad face, or tears.  
Saito arrived one morning looking for him.  
" HELLO!?! ANYBODY HERE?!?!"  
Yahiko, who had been caring a bucket to do laundry, came to his call.  
" oh, hi Saito." said Yahiko half-heartily  
" what's wrong with you people? Did somebody die?" asked Saito with a flicker of a smile.  
"...Kenshin left." said yahiko getting bluntly to the point.  
" so the battousi finally left. I need to know where he is."  
" i think we all want to know where he is." said Yahiko with anger from all these days finally coming up to the surface.   
" You being here isn't making this place any better! " screamed Yahiko, his feelings finally blowing up.  
" Sano is hell knows where blowing off steam, everybody here is just lying around like the world is gunna end, and if Kaoru doesn't eat something soon i think she'll DIE!!" Yahiko was slightly relieve by finally letting it all out, but it arose once Saito spoke again.  
" so the Battousai left his girlfriend behind eh?" Saito said with a smile," do you happen to know where SHE is? I'd like to ask her a few things."  
" listen you! You leave Kaoru alone! She hasn't talked or eaten since he left! She's down right SICK! Don't remind her more about him.. I don't think her heart can take it!"  
" its all right Yahiko..." said Kaoru weakly as she appeared on the patio of the dojo. Yahiko backed down, and his look was softened by her.  
" Kaoru, what are you doing out of bed? You're not feeling well remember?" he said calmly.  
Indeed, she did not look well. She had lost at least 10 pounds and she looked like her strength had been zapped from her, leaving her helpless.  
" hello miss Kamiya." said Saito steadily approaching her.  
" hello Saito." Kaoru seemed to be using all her strength to remain sitting up.  
"I'd like to ask you where the Battousai, or as you call him, Kenshin, is if you don't mind."  
It seemed a wave of strength past through her at the sound of his name. She stood up. Fire raging in her eyes.  
" i have no idea where he is! And if i did i would NEVER TELL THE LIKES OF YOU!"  
" i see..." said Saito calmly. He plainly didn't believe her.  
" if you told me where he was...I'd find him for you."  
Something clicked in Kaoru's mind. Hope? Faith? Distrust? A mix of them?  
" how do i know i can trust you?" said Kaoru  
" cause I'm the only one who would be able to find him...besides, hat choice do you have?"  
Kaoru sighed. She needed all her strength to talk." he said that he was going to head towards his masters. That he was sick and that he would return."  
Then Kaoru collapsed on the ground.  
" Kaoru?!" screamed Yahiko in a panic.  
Yahiko ran to her and pushed her up against the wall for support. Saito was shocked by her action, and a feeling of sympathy came to him as he help Yahiko carry her to her room. She was out cold. A tint of blue came to her lips.  
"I suggest you go to your friend, Megumi, i think was her name. "  
Yahiko ran out the door as fast as he could. 'If only Kenshin were here' he thought as he rushed down the road to Megumi's.  
Saito looked at Kaoru," what a fool.."

Sabbi: OMG!! I'm GUNNA CRY!!

Me:.. T_T I know

Corey:……

Me:.. Well… if I get enough reviews, than maybe I'll post a next chapter…

Corey:…..

Me:… and I'll put a squirrel -_-

Corey: JOY! ^_^

Me: okay folks! Review!


End file.
